Exhausted
by IrishgirlE
Summary: 'Chris orbed up to the golden gate bridge. He was so tired. But he couldn't sleep, not yet. Leo orbed up to the golden gate bridge his paternal instinct starting to kick in.' A bonding moment between Chris and Leo. Not set anywhere in particular.


**Sorry for not posting anything for a while but with my Christmas exams coming up it might be a while before I post anything else. I know it's a crappy title but I couldn't think of anything else. Also if anyone has any suggestions on the genre that would be great.**

**I've had on my computer for a while and I only skimmed through it correcting any mistakes or spelling errors. Sorry if I missed any.**

**I own nothing, except my mistakes. **

* * *

Chris orbed up to the golden gate bridge. No sooner had he finished then his legs gave out and he slumped to the ground. He was so tired. But he couldn't sleep, not yet. There was still demons. Wyatt might still go evil and then he would fail. Every time Chris closed his eyes he saw the dead eyes of everyone he'd ever cared about. Everyone he'd ever cared about was dead, or will be dead. Chris closed his eyes, his tired mind started to hurt trying to wrap his head around time travel. Chris lay his head down to the cool metal of the bridge. Wind blew around him making him cold but he was too tired to care. Slowly his breathing started to even out and he was asleep.

Leo orbed up to the golden gate bridge. Almost immediately he noticed he wasn't alone. Chris was half sitting and half lying against the pole. It looked rather uncomfortable and Leo doubted Chris had suddenly decided to sleep there. Not if the dark shadows sticking out against his pale face were anything to go by. Leo didn't like Chris but for some reason his paternal instinct started to kick in. He knelt beside the sleeping figure and gently shook Chris, calling out his name as he did so.

"Mhhhnnmm… five more minutes, mom" he mumbled softly.

Leo chuckled. "C'mon buddy, you can't stay out in the cold.

Leo grabbed Chris' hands to try pull him to his feet. He retracted his hand immediately at the coldness of his skin. Dead things didn't feel that cold. Inspecting Chris farther he noticed how sick he looked, it was most likely from spending every waking minute dedicated to saving Wyatt. Leo was certain that soon a fever would probably set in. In a motion that surprised him he reached forward and brushed the hair away from his forehead. Chris sighed and leaned into the touch. It made Leo smile but then it made him wonder when was the last time someone had touched Chris in an affectionate or caring way. Or just for the sake of contact. He could already feel the fever starting to take hold of Chris' weak body. He quickly orbed them to back room in P3. He carefully lay the boy down on the couch. Chris mumbled something unintelligible. When Leo tried to move back Chris burrowed his head into Leo's chest. He chuckled and maneuvered himself so that Chris' head was resting in his lap. Leo pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over him. He found himself running his fingers through the younger man's hair. Chris sighed softly in content. Leo smiled at the sound.

As the dawn began to break Chris started to grow restless. He was mumbling in his sleep and thrashing. Leo whispered meaningless words in the hopes of comforting him. When Chris started crying and softly calling out to his mom Leo's heart broke a little. Chris may be an ass but it seemed like he was an orphaned ass. Maybe he had reasons for being how he was. Leo pulled the young man into his chest with Chris' head resting on his chest. Chris again burrowed his head into his chest. His ear was pressed against his heart and somehow that calmed him. Leo wondered about that. His heartbeat comforted Chris? Had he ever even been hugged before?

If Chris had reasons for being so cold and closed off it was obvious they were because he hadn't had anyone to care about or who cared about him for a while.

_Maybe he did._ Leo thought. _Life is cruel._

Thinking that he had never felt such sadness for someone in a very long time.

When morning finally came Chris started to stir. His eyes fluttered open. He croaked out something before clearing his throat.

"Leo, wha… what are you doing here?"

"What were you doing passed out on top of the bridge?" he countered softly.

"Sorry" Chris apologised sheepishly.

"You don't need to apologise, you need to sleep"

"'kay" Chris answered his eyes already closing and soon his breathing evened out and soft snores escaped him.

Leo smiled. "Sleep well, kiddo".

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I will write again, maybe during Christmas break or after my exams - I might be able to post another story before then though. Until then bye!**


End file.
